Behind the Sidesliding Door
by sashaxh
Summary: a continuation of my story - Behind the TARDIS blue door. only this time Ashley is fulfilling her promise she done to jack and is coming to join him and the team. she ends up falling for jack, and becomes second in command of TW3 cardiff.


Chapter 1 the beginning

A/N# need somewhere to put these chapters so people can read them XD i dont own Torchwood... :'( XD

its also a continuation to 'Behind the TARDIS blue Door'.

* * *

After the whole adventure with the doctor, I decided that it was time for a change and complete the promise I told jack. And as I had done all that was needed with the doctor and he has gone of into hiding that it was now to see my friends and see if they were going to go back home, or stay here.

So I knocked on the flat that we had as you see after Jackie and Rose, got stuck we got Jackie's flat so now we have more rooms and we no longer share them.

The door opened to revile Bethany standing before me. I came in with Rachel following behind me. And we all sat in the living room.

"so.." I started "the doctors not dead, just in hiding as we all know, and that means that the key is working again. If anyone wants to go back for all means go cause this next one I need to do alone, but the one after I will have Rachel with me." I explained to them and then Bethany spoke up

"I think we should put the flat up for rent and us 4 should go back, then you can come back for us after season 2 is finished. Just be careful and remember to be in the Himalayas with the team during Saxon. Cause you don't want to remember twice… or do you?" she asked

" no, your right I don't. and it would be easier if you went back because for you a month there is a year here, so it would only be 3 years for me and 3 month for you" I smiled them all and took out the key from under my top that was with the TARDIS key. "you should take your thing or you can leave them here but I will be locking the door that goes between the flats so who ever is in Jackie's you should put your things back into the old room." so before I was to open the portal we pack some bags (they all got bigger on the inside bags from the doctor) and move some things hopping that when I lived back to this year. It was already up for rent and the money was going into my bank.

I also packed my thing, as I knew I was going back in time and I couldn't go back to London to grab my things. So I grabbed my TARDIS blue B.O.T.I 'bigger on the inside' bag I got as a gift from my brother (the doctor, it also included physic paper and a spare sonic screwdriver) and just started to put everything into it. Everything all my clothes, books, things I got while traveling, photo albums, presents/souvenirs, All DVD Box sets of DW so that me and jack and maybe the others can watch it.

Once every one was ready I took the real key for the front door and locked it then put it in my pocket, then I took out the golden key and opened the door again only this time there was a purple swirling portal behind it. I hugged each of them in turn, knowing it was going to be a while till I saw them and they stepped through the door. I knew that they were going to find our school room through there. As soon as all of them stepped through I closed the door locked it then unlocked it with the key and then stepped through. To find myself back in the TV corridor.

I didn't want to be here long as I wanted to hurry up and get to Cardiff. So I found the door that had the bold silver word - TORCHWOOD written above the door, oddly it had instead of a key hole it had a scanning pad that had instructions above it

- WELCOME TO THE TORHWOOD DOOR -

Please put the key in front of the scanner to unlock the door.

Thank you.

I took the key from around my neck and put in front of the scanner as said in the instructions. When done it unlocked the door turning the clear pad green and the door slid to the side. In side I looked a bit like the hub with commuters' and mettle shelves and filing cabinets. The table in the middle was a simple wooden table with only one gray envelope with the torchwood logo and my name. I took the envelope and read what it said.

- Welcome to the TORCHWOOD dimension -

In this dimension all memories will be as in DW just this time you will have memories of buying your flat that you live in and becoming friends with PC Gwen Cooper.

You will be working for torchwood as soon as you find jack, because as you know he will know you as you find out later.

It will be before Ianto Jones joins and before boom town, make sure you don't tell any one about your travels but jack and to not revel anything about the future.

We are very sorry we never mentioned about you being immortal of the guardian of the multieverse.

But now that you have died once you have gotten blue streaks in your hair and you will forever be able to go to the other universes and see your friend that you will make over the time you go into other universes.

Be careful not to bump into your younger self, and if you do

don't tell anything!

- HAVE FUN -

With the letter read I decided to not waist time and stepped into the trans-mat.

I woke up, with someone knocking on the door. I got out of bed and put my blue dressing gown on. Got my keys and opened the door only to greet my good friend PC Gwen Cooper.

"you still in bed? I thought you were gonna help me today at the bay and then go find a job." Gwen asked me. My eyes widened and I quickly let her in.

I crossed over to the kitchen and looked at the calendar. There on today 14th September was written 'help Gwen at bay, job centre…?'

"oh sorry Gwen I totally forgot, just wait there and ill get dressed" I rushed back upstairs and got changed. my black and white striped long-sleeved top, black jeans, my white plimsolls, red scarf and gloves and my black fedora. I slipped my physic paper, UNIT badge, sonic daggers and ran down stairs. I put on my black trench coat and grabbed my yellow 'police volunteer' vest. Once ready me and Gwen went to her police car were Andy was waiting for us. She parked the car and we walked towards the bay and started our parole around the bay. About an hour into the parole I spotted someone familiar across the bay. I nodded and he nodded back, turned walked a little and then turned back. I realized he wanted me to follow him.

"Gwen ive just remembered because I forgot about this patrol I kinda agreed to meet a friend here, so im just going to meet him. don't worry about the job centre. Ill go later, but right now I really need to go." I explane to her

"ok, but phone me when your free, we can go get a coffee someday." she told me and I walked off toward the familiar man.

As I got near I recognized him for exactly who I thought it was. I grinned at this and started to speed up to a jog. I came up to him and smiled.

"Captain Jack Harkness." he smiled and I felt my self blush

"I know" I handed him my hand to shake "Ashley Swanson, Rose Tyler's cousin, time traveler extraordinaire and companion to the doctor for 5-6 years" he shook my hand

"nice to see you again. And 5 year how come, didn't rose just meet the doctor?" jack asked confused as we started across the bay.

"jack, time traveler, should ex-plane everything, and my past-self only joined them at Christmas this year. And this is the second time for me so and is also the second for you only my first is your future so yours is mine… ok, ill change the subject but lets go and talk some were private." he nodded and we walked to the tourist office, the secret entrance of the Hub.

Once in the hub, we walked to his office. "what no passing remarks?" jack said with a pout.

"jack this is the second time for me in the Hub, believe me my reaction was NOT a disappointment, and I hadn't even seen the TARDIS yet." at this jack grinned.

"cant wait!" jack said as he opened his office and we walked in

"now im not going to tell you much as my past self will think its her responsibility to visit you and tell you everything, so yer… ill just say, that I know what is going to happen in the future and im going to try and change some things, but not much sorry, but I am going to help a little were I think its safe, and I just want you to know…" I paused and lent into whisper.

"jack, what im about to tell you is true and im NOT pulling your leg. Im… immortal…" at this jack froze.

Then he slowly lent back and blinked.

"…how?" he asked I shrugged and replied

"don't know how, but im a natural immortal, not like you tho. Just know im the Guardian of the Multi-Verse. As in all of the parallel universes and mainly this one. Its no wonder I don't have many memories of my old universe, its felt like ive lived for a very long time. Im probably OLDER than the doctor… and that's scary, its also why I lived in the boarding school and that its so old. I found out when I died from the lack of oxygen, woke up in the TARDIS with blue streaks in my hair and the doctor reading something on the TARDIS console looking sombre. He explained to me what I was and after getting rose we continued like normal. After that ive died 756 times, sad but the truth. Soo.. Was the a reason for you coming to get me?"

Jack sat there thinking, and then slowly asked

"I saw you on the CCTV, and I thought… do you want to join torchwood?" I sat there for a minuet and then…

"why you even asking? Of course I do, I cant go back to UNIT, but I can tell them about me being a future version… and deal with UNIT calls… and stuff. But first guns… you'll need to teach me."

"that's ok and yer, tell them and Im getting tired of dealing with them, so that's your job. Deal with UNIT and we haven't got a second in command yet and because you know future knowledge you'll be it."

I raised a brow at this but nodded.

"lets go meet the team"

So I met the team for the second time and started my life at Torchwood. The next day I rang Gwen with the news of me getting a job with special-ops and we went out for coffee.

For the next month everything was simple, they excepted me as second in command, weevils, making friends with Tosh, being sivle with Suzie, Owen becoming my good friend and older brother - surprisingly he didn't be dick to me but also maid me his little sister and became slightly protective of me, he even gave me the nickname of 'space girl', after I told them about me being a time traveler, and that I also traveled space. I told them of some of my travels when days were boring. This continued until one day…

* * *

putting this chapter up, its so i dont lose it... i have 2 more written out but not finished XD

you can R&R thanks

sashaxh

xxxx


End file.
